


Trust is a thing you must earn

by SailorYue



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't trust himself not to hurt himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust is a thing you must earn

The group were hanging out in Arthur's personal workshop. Arthur was getting ready to show something he had been working on to Vivi and Lewis, who was in his human appearance; Mystery had to wait outside te shop since Lance was busy with clients. 

"You see, this summer was a bit painful really, cuz it absorbs heat way too much and with the comming winter, well... I'm sure it will retain cold just as much. So I've been working on this one the past month, and I've finally perfected it." 

"Perfected what, Arthur?" Vivi inquired.

"A climate regulator for my arm. See metal swells in heat, so my shoulder was killing me alot, and in shrinks in the cold, so I cant imagine that being any more comfortable. So I've been working on this during my downtime at the shop. And ive finished it. Well almost as good as I wanted. The thermostats still a little off, if I try to get it closer to my body temperature, it gets over heated and shorts out. So it sits between 70-80." He pulled up the wristband on his left arm showing what looked to be a bulky panel. "See, the controls are hidden beneath my wristband too, easy access, and easy to control."

"Are you sure it's safe to be wearing right now?" Lewis looked over his tinted glasses, staring at the the arm skeptically.

"Of course it is, I am a highly skilled mechanic. Have a little trust in---" Arthur trailed off in what he was saying and suddenly became stiff.

"Arthur? You ok?" Vivi asked, concerned for Arthur who suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Arthur stepped back away from the others, holding his mechanical arm close to his chest and dropped his gaze. "Artie?" She reached out to him, only to be stopped by Lewis holding his arm out to her.

"I know whats going on... He's having a response to what he was saying." He stared hard at Arthur. Vivi looked up at Lewis in confusion unsure of what he had meant. Lewis took off his glasses, handing them to Vivi, and approached Arthur, who had backed int the wall, staring absently at his left arm. Lewis phased to his skeletal form, which Vivi took it as a cue to check that the door was locked.

"Arthur?" Lewis said, standing in front of the scrawny mechanic, his arms crossed.

Arthur didnt look up. "I can't be trusted. I SHOULDN'T be trusted." He muttered softly.

Lewis quirked an eyebrow at that. "And why is that?"

Arthur looked up at him with a sad haunted look. "Why else? I'm an easy target for the super natural. I'm too weak to stop it. I'm too--"

"Arthur if you don't stop right there, and quit wallowing in self pity, I'll give you a jump scare so bad you'll be afraid to use the bathroom for a week." Lewis said matter-of-factly.

Arthur's eyes widened, regaining some light. "You wouldn't!"

Lewis got in his face and caused his hair to flame up. Narrowing his eyes he whispred , "Try me."

Arthur looked away swallowing back what he was going to say. He looked down at his master piece invention. "Still tho.... Doesn't make me any less of a target.

Vivi approached them. " Arthur, if I may?" She held out her hands, asking to get a closer look at the controls around the wrist. "You know... Spirits are often attracted to electronics..." She stated with a frown. Arthur tensed, and Lewis uttered a soft "Vivi..."

She ran her hand up the paneling that made the body of the arm. "Arthur... These panels all come off, right?"

Arthur ran his right arm on the back of his neck, absently rubbing the shoulder mounting plates. "Um yea. It helps access most parts to fix any flaws if it gets jammed or something."

Vivi smirked at that. She met his eyes with a look of mischievous determination that would often make both boys nervious. "Good. Cuz I've been doing some research at the Time. I think I can etch protective runes on each of these panels, that will ward off any malevolent spirits. I'll have to be careful with the spells to make sure they don't hurt Lewis or the Deadbeats, but i--"

"You really think you can do that??" Arthur asked eagerly.

Vivi met his gaze and smiled. "Yes. We understand your fears Arthur. But still, we trust you with our lives. We know you would never do anything to hurt us. You need to start trusting in yourself. No more doubt's after this, OK?"

Arthur looked between his two best friends. He sighed and nodded. "I'll try." 

"That's all we can ask for."


End file.
